Polska
Polska, Rzeczpospolita Polska '''- kraj znajdujący się w środkowej Europie. Wywodzi się z narodu Słowian. Sąsiaduje z Niemcami, Czechami, Słowacją, Ukrainą, Białorusią, Litwą oraz Rosją. Miejscowości W Polsce znajduje się ponad 104 000 miejscowości, miast oraz wsi. Najpopularniejsze z nich to: * Kraków * Kazimierz dolny * Gdańsk * Szklarska Poręba * Wrocław * Kołobrzeg * Karpacz * Szczawnica * Zakopane * Gniezno * Łódź * Warszawa Historia To państwo posiada niesamowicie ciekawą historię. Wiele wydarzeń miało wpływ na obecne życie Polaków. '''Prahistoria Polskiej ziemi W okresie starożytności tereny współczesnej Polski zamieszkiwało wiele odmiennych grup etnicznych. Przynależności etniczne i lingwistyczne tych grup, w szczególności kwestia pochodzenia i ekspansji Słowian, pozostają niepewne. W 1933 odkryto pozostałości osady biskupińskiej, założonej około 738 roku p.n.e., wiązanej przez archeologów z kręgiem kultury łużyckiej. Dynastia Piastów Polska uformowała się w jednolicie zarządzane terytorium w połowie X wieku. Pierwszym potwierdzonym historycznie władcą Polski był Mieszko I, który w 966 roku przyjął chrzest, co zapoczątkowało zwalczanie słowiańskich wierzeń etnicznych i chrystianizację społeczeństwa. Przyjęcie chrztu miało w owym czasie także duże znaczenie polityczne. Pierwszym władcą, który został koronowany, był syn Mieszka I – Bolesław Chrobry. Kontynuując politykę ojca, w roku 1000 zorganizował on zjazd w Gnieźnie, na którym utworzono metropolię gnieźnieńską oraz diecezje w Kołobrzegu (istniała tylko do roku 1007), Krakowie i Wrocławiu. W roku 1034 miał miejsce bunt chłopów przeciw władzy kościelnej, tzw. reakcja pogańska. W roku 1038 w Polsce wybuchło natomiast powstanie ludowe. W 1138, po śmierci Bolesława III Krzywoustego, Polska została podzielona między jego potomków, co zapoczątkowało trwające prawie 200 lat rozbicie dzielnicowe. W XIII wieku Henrykowie Śląscy (Henryk I Brodaty i Henryk II Pobożny) zjednoczyli dwie dzielnice – Śląsk i Małopolskę, lecz po najazdach Mongołów, zakończonych klęskami w bitwie pod Chmielnikiem oraz w bitwie pod Legnicą w 1241, ich państwo ponownie się rozpadło. Zjednoczenia kraju (Wielkopolski i Małopolski) dokonał Władysław Łokietek, który w 1320 koronował się na króla Polski. Jego syn, Kazimierz III Wielki, skutecznie umocnił i rozszerzył pozycję Polski w regionie – poszerzył terytorium Polski, zawarł kompromisowe sojusze i przeprowadził liczne reformy wewnętrzne, w szczególności w budownictwie i gospodarce. Po jego bezpotomnej śmierci, 5 listopada 1370, zakończyło się panowanie dynastii Piastów jako władców Polski. Dynastia Andegawenów Po śmierci Kazimierza Wielkiego, 17 listopada 1370 tron polski przejął Ludwik Węgierski z dynastii Andegawenów. Okres jego rządów to zarazem początek supremacji szlachty w życiu politycznym kraju, obdarzonej w 1374 w Koszycach pierwszym przywilejem generalnym. Kiedy również Ludwik zmarł w 1382, w Polsce nastąpił okres najdłuższego w jej historii bezkrólewia. Ostatecznie królem Polski 16 października 1384 została córka Ludwika, Jadwiga Andegaweńska. W 1386 weszła ona w związek małżeński z księciem litewskim Jagiełłą, który 4 marca 1386 został koronowany na władcę Polski, co zapoczątkowało w Polsce panowanie dynastii Jagiellonów. Dynastia Jagiellonów Pod panowaniem Jagiellonów Polska zawarła w 1385 unię z Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, wzmocnioną w roku 1569 przez unię lubelską, dającą początek Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. W 1410 w bitwie pod Grunwaldem zjednoczona armia polsko-litewska odniosła zdecydowane zwycięstwo nad zagrażającym obu państwom zakonem krzyżackim. Po wojnie trzynastoletniej zakon stał się wasalem Polski. W wyniku II pokoju toruńskiego zawartego w 1466 roku do Polski wróciły Pomorze Gdańskie z Gdańskiem, Powiśle z Żuławami Wiślanymi, Warmia, ziemia chełmińska i ziemia michałowska. Następował rozwój polskiej kultury, nauki i ekonomii, z takimi osobistościami jak Mikołaj Kopernik, Jan Kochanowski czy Andrzej Frycz Modrzewski. W dobie Odrodzenia polska nauka przyniosła przewrót kopernikański (1543), zmieniający paradygmat nauki, nowe koncepcje człowieka i świata. Panowała tolerancja religijna. Na początku XVI wieku powołano pierwsze oddziały husarii – zwycięskiej w wielu bitwach formacji kawalerii polskiej armii. Polska i Litwa w latach 1474–1569 były też celem 75 najazdów tatarskich. Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów W 1569 Polska i Litwa zawarły unię lubelską, tak powstała Rzeczpospolita; od zawarcia unii każdy nowo koronowany król Polski zostawał władcą Litwy z urzędu i nigdy nie był podnoszony na Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie. Po bezpotomnej śmierci Zygmunta II Augusta, ostatniego króla z dynastii Jagiellonów, w 1573 wprowadzono wolną elekcję. Ówczesna Rzeczpospolita, szczególnie po uchwaleniu wolności religijnej na konfederacji warszawskiej, była nazywana „azylem heretyków”; ściągali do niej prześladowani w zachodniej Europie mennonici, antytrynitarze, wypędzani z Hiszpanii przez inkwizycję Żydzi i hugenoci z Francji. Szlachta w Polsce, znacznie liczniejsza niż na zachodzie Europy, korzystała z przywilejów złotej wolności. W okresie tym, nazywanym złotym wiekiem Polski, Rzeczpospolita powiększała swoje terytorium, stając się największym państwem w Europie. 4 lipca 1610 wojska pod dowództwem hetmana Stanisława Żółkiewskiego pokonały w bitwie pod Kłuszynem wojska rosyjskie, a następnie zajęły Moskwę. W XVII wieku Rzeczpospolita uwikłana była w konflikty ze Szwecją („potop”), Kozakami (powstanie Chmielnickiego) i Rosją (wojna polsko-rosyjska (1654–1667)). 12 września 1683 Jan III Sobieski rozbił w bitwie pod Wiedniem armię imperium osmańskiego. Zrywanie sejmów wskutek stosowania zasady liberum veto, liczne rokosze oraz ograniczenie władzy królewskiej prowadziły jednak do stopniowego osłabienia pozycji politycznej i militarnej państwa oraz wzrostu zależności wobec sąsiadów. Pod koniec XVIII wieku podjęto próby reformy kraju, m.in. ostatni król Polski Stanisław August Poniatowski powołał w 1773 Komisję Edukacji Narodowej, a w 1791 Sejm Czteroletni uchwalił Konstytucję 3 maja. Rozbiory i okres pod zaborami Od czasów panowania królów saskich Augusta II i III, pozbawiona skutecznej władzy Polska dostawała się stopniowo pod wpływy Imperium Rosyjskiego. Obaj królowie sascy oraz ich następca, Stanisław August Poniatowski, wybierani byli przy współudziale Rosji. W połączeniu z upadkiem centralnego prawodawstwa i skarbu państwa oraz szkodliwymi dla państwa działaniami wpływowych kręgów szlacheckich i arystokratycznych przyczyniło się to do całkowitego upadku Rzeczypospolitej. Działania króla wymierzone w naprawę państwa były niekonsekwentne i nieskuteczne, podobnie spóźnione były reformy inicjowane przez część szlachty. W 1772 roku Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Prus i Monarchia Habsburgów uzgodniły I rozbiór części terytorium Polski, który został następnie zatwierdzony przez szlachtę na Sejmie Rozbiorowym. 20 lat później, w trakcie II i III rozbioru (1793, 1795) dokonano całkowitego podziału kraju. W geście sprzeciwu wobec zaborów, w 1794 wybuchło powstanie Kościuszki. Podzielone pomiędzy trzy państwa zaborcze polskie społeczeństwo stało się częścią trzech różnych krajów, w których obowiązywały odrębne prawa, zasady życia społecznego i politycznego oraz różne ograniczenia swobód. Zabór rosyjski Władcy Imperium Rosyjskiego, rządzący terenami dawnej Rzeczypospolitej, prowadzili rządy autokratyczne i absolutne. Wobec Polaków stosowali najczęściej politykę asymilacji, mającą z nich uczynić „prawdziwych chrześcijan, lojalnych obywateli i dobrych Rosjan”, działając w tym celu metodami perswazji i przymusu. Władze carskie zlikwidowały dotychczasowe instytucje szlacheckiej demokracji, wprowadzono obowiązek służby wojskowej w stałej armii, województwa zastąpiono guberniami, wprowadzono scentralizowaną i opartą na hierarchii administrację państwową, która miała uczyć i wymagać posłuszeństwa wobec władcy. W 1815 na części terytorium Księstwa Warszawskiego utworzono Królestwo Polskie ze stolicą w Warszawie, które połączone było z Rosją unią personalną, z carem jako tytularnym królem. Wprowadzono cenzurę i politykę rusyfikacji szkół, urzędów i życia publicznego. Mimo że Polaków traktowano z podejrzliwością jako potencjalnych buntowników, polityka przymusu i egzekwowania posłuszeństwa wymierzona była w tym samym stopniu we wszystkich poddanych cara, niezależnie od narodowości. Społeczeństwo zaboru rosyjskiego upatrywało szansy na wyzwolenie w napoleońskiej Francji, w armii Napoleona utworzono dwa legiony polskie. Nadzieje te zostały jednak rozwiane, gdyż Napoleon nie zamierzał wykorzystać legionów do walki o niepodległość Polski. Dopiero po klęsce Rosji i Prus z Francją w 1805 i 1806 roku utworzono kontrolowane przez Francję Księstwo Warszawskie. Księstwo przywracało częściową autonomię władz polskich, nie przetrwało jednak długo. Po upadku Napoleona, w 1815 roku zwycięskie państwa zadecydowały o jego kolejnym podziale. Carska polityka asymilacji Polaków w rosyjskim społeczeństwie nie przynosiła zamierzonych skutków. W życiu społecznym i towarzyskim Polacy funkcjonowali osobno wobec Rosjan, a państwowy przymus rodził w nich uczucia frustracji i odizolowania. Jednocześnie postępował proces industrializacji i rozwoju technologicznego, czego społecznym skutkiem był nagły rozwój miast, głównie przemysłowej Łodzi i handlowo-finansowej Warszawy, które wielokrotnie zwiększyły swoje populacje. W miastach powstawały społeczne klasy robotników i przemysłowców, podczas gdy wieś pozostawała zacofana – obowiązek pańszczyzny trwał w Kongresówce aż do 1864, o wiele dłużej niż w pozostałych zaborach. Znaczną częścią miejskich klas społecznych stawali się Żydzi, zarówno migrujący do miast za pracą Żydzi polscy, jak i przesiedlani z Rosji tzw. Litwacy. W 1825 na tron wstąpił autorytarny car Mikołaj I, który wkrótce objął represjami powstałe w Polsce tajne stowarzyszenia narodowe. Działania te nałożyły się na falę rewolucji w Europie w kolejnych latach. W roku 1830 grupa polskich spiskowców w carskiej armii, po otrzymaniu wieści o mobilizacji wojska rosyjskiego w celu rozbicia rewolucji w Belgii i Francji, postanowiła podjąć akcję zbrojną. 29 listopada 1830 wybuchło powstanie listopadowe. W lutym 1831 do Królestwa wkroczyły wojska rosyjskie, które zostały przez powstańców wyparte, jednak podzielony politycznie sztab powstańczy nie wykorzystał początkowego zwycięstwa. Wojska rosyjskie nadrobiły straty w lipcu 1831 i wspomagane przez Prusy rozbiły powstanie dwa miesiące później. Uczestników powstania skazywano na zsyłkę lub kary więzienia, zawieszono funkcjonowanie sejmu i większości instytucji publicznych. Około 10 tys. osób opuściło Królestwo, tworząc we Francji środowisko tzw. Wielkiej Emigracji. Represje w Królestwie Polskim utrzymano do śmierci Mikołaja I. Panowanie Mikołaja II przyniosło odwilż polityczną, amnestię dla zesłańców i częściowe przywrócenie praw obywatelskich. Równocześnie odrodziły się jednak tajne związki, głoszące hasła „rewolucji moralnej”, która wkrótce opanowała społeczeństwo. Aby powstrzymać tendencje rewolucyjne, ugodowy polityk Aleksander Wielopolski w styczniu 1863 zarządził rozpoczęcie poboru do wojska, który spiskowcy odebrali jako akt agresji i zaatakowali rosyjskie garnizony, rozpoczynając powstanie styczniowe. Powstańcy podzieleni na polityczne frakcje „białych” i „czerwonych” i pozbawieni spójnego dowództwa, prowadzili walki partyzanckie. Powstanie stłumione zostało w sierpniu 1864. Po jego upadku nastąpiła kolejna fala brutalnych represji, formalnie zlikwidowano również Królestwo Polskie jako oddzielną prowincję. Ostatnie dziesięciolecia XIX wieku były dla zaboru rosyjskiego okresem umiarkowanego rozwoju, w którym społeczne i polityczne straty wywołane upadkiem powstania styczniowego równoważone były postępującym procesem industrializacji miast oraz kształtowaniem się polskiej sceny politycznej, która w pełni zaistnieć miała w początkach XX wieku. Zabór austriacki Rządzona przez dynastię Habsburgów Austria była politycznie najsłabsza – i od 1867, po klęsce w wojnie z Prusami zarazem najbardziej liberalna – z trzech państw zaborczych. Z włączonych do Austrii ziem polskich zostało utworzone Królestwo Galicji i Lodomerii. Nazwa ta miała wywodzić się od średniowiecznych księstw ruskich, Halicza i Włodzimierza. Galicja była prowincją odległą od Wiednia, najmniej nowoczesną i najbiedniejszą. W przeciwieństwie do zaboru rosyjskiego, w Galicji nie rozwinął się nigdy wielki przemysł, nie powstała klasa robotników ani miejska klasa średnia. Poza kopalnią soli w Wieliczce i polami naftowymi w Borysławiu Galicja nie przynosiła wielkiego dochodu. Klasę wpływową stanowiło kilka bogatych polskich rodzin arystokratycznych, średnia szlachta utrzymywała się z nierentownych folwarków i była w większości zadłużona, natomiast wieś była poważnie przeludniona i bytowała na granicy nędzy. Jakość i długość życia na wsi były najniższe ze wszystkich zaborów, często jedynym wyjściem dla galicyjskich chłopów był wyjazd z kraju – tylko w ostatnich 25 latach XIX wieku Galicję opuściły 2 miliony osób. Stolicą prowincji stał się Lwów, po 1846 roku do Galicji włączono też Wolne Miasto Kraków, dotąd formalnie autonomiczne. Polacy stanowili 45% ludności; podobną część (41%) stanowili Ukraińcy, wcześniej określający się jako Rusini. Do połowy XIX wieku Austria była scentralizowaną monarchią absolutną, w której ziemie polskie nie odgrywały większej roli. W roku 1846 wybuchło zorganizowane przez szlachtę powstanie krakowskie – niewielka niepodległościowa akcja zbrojna, która zbiegła się z wybuchem antyszlacheckiego powstania chłopskiego, znanego jako rabacja galicyjska. Wybuch rabacji został częściowo sprowokowany przez Austriaków w celu zatrzymania działań szlachty i wewnętrznego skłócenia społeczeństwa. Powstanie krakowskie zostało stłumione, natomiast rabacja przekształciła się w obejmujące całą Galicję brutalne rozruchy wymierzone w dwory. Ostatecznym skutkiem rebelii było powiększenie międzyklasowych podziałów, ale też początek upadku feudalizmu i zniesienie pańszczyzny. Od lat 60. XIX wieku grupa konserwatywnych polityków pod przywództwem Agenora Gołuchowskiego dążyła do przyznania Galicji autonomii wewnątrz cesarstwa. W wyniku ich starań w latach 1867–1872 Galicja otrzymała szereg praw – ustanowiono Sejm Krajowy decydujący o sprawach prowincji, przywrócono urzędowy język polski oraz polskojęzyczne wykłady na uniwersytetach, zakładano nowe instytucje nauki. Mimo że sejm został zdominowany przez arystokrację, Galicja była jedynym zaborem, w którym Polacy uczestniczyli w rządach. Rozwój naukowy przyczynił się do wykształcenia pokolenia wybitnych naukowców i artystów, a Kraków i Lwów stały się centrami kultury. Druga połowa XIX wieku stała się w Galicji również czasem formowania narodowego ruchu niepodległościowego zarówno dla Polaków, jak i dla Ukraińców. W Krakowie rozpoczęły swoją działalność Legiony Piłsudskiego. Zabór pruski Na terenie Prus powstało mające zaspokoić narodowe ambicje Polaków Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie, które po powstaniach wielkopolskich w latach 1846 i 1848 zlikwidowano. II Rzeczpospolita Dwudziestolecie międzywojenne Za symboliczny początek II Rzeczypospolitej uznaje się 11 listopada 1918, w którym to dniu władzę wojskową w Warszawie objął Józef Piłsudski. W wyniku jego działań wojska niemieckie wycofały się z miasta, po czym 22 listopada przyjął on dla siebie tytuł Tymczasowego Naczelnika Państwa. Po zakończeniu I wojny światowej zwycięskie państwa Ententy zaaprobowały plan utworzenia niepodległego państwa polskiego. Pierwsze lata po ogłoszeniu niepodległości były okresem niepokojów społecznych i konfliktów. W latach 1918–1921 Polska prowadziła równocześnie sześć wojen ze swoimi sąsiadami. Toczyły się konflikty z Litwą i Ukrainą dotyczące wschodniej granicy kraju, wybuchły trzy powstania na Śląsku i powstanie w Wielkopolsce przeciwko niemieckim władzom na tych terenach, dochodziło do konfliktów z Czechosłowacją o sporne tereny graniczne. Najpoważniejszym konfliktem tego okresu była wygrana przez Polskę wojna polsko-bolszewicka w 1919. W 1922 w granice RP włączono Litwę Środkową. Podstawowym problemem II Rzeczypospolitej był brak spójności w ramach samego społeczeństwa polskiego. Ludność wywodziła się z terenów trzech zaborów, które przez ponad stulecie stanowiły tereny różnych krajów. Trudnością były też różnice pomiędzy mniejszościami narodowymi, które stanowiły liczną część społeczeństwa. Osób określających się jako Polacy było około 68,9%, Ukraińców było 13,9%, Żydów 8,7%, Białorusinów 3,1% a Niemców 2,3%. Około 75% ludności Polski mieszkało na wsi, której największymi problemami była bieda i duże przeludnienie. Polska scena polityczna również była miejscem silnych konfliktów. Czołowe partie polityczne – Polska Partia Socjalistyczna, Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe i Narodowa Demokracja prezentowały diametralnie różne wizje państwa polskiego. Tragicznym rezultatem tych napięć było, w grudniu 1922, zabójstwo prezydenta Gabriela Narutowicza, związanego z PSL. W pierwszych latach istnienia Polska przyjęła ustrój demokracji parlamentarnej – w styczniu 1919 odbyły się pierwsze wybory do Sejmu, a 17 marca 1921 uchwalono tekst konstytucji. W roku 1924 w ramach kształtowania gospodarki państwa i walki z rosnącą inflacją przeprowadzono pakiet reform premiera Władysława Grabskiego, wprowadzono nową walutę – złotego oraz założono Bank Polski. Prowadzono duże inwestycje w przemysł wydobywczy na Śląsku, rozbudowywano infrastrukturę elektryczną i kolejową, zbudowano Centralny Okręg Przemysłowy i nowy port morski w Gdyni. Okres międzywojenny był czasem intensywnego rozwoju kultury polskiej – powstawały ważne dzieła literackie i malarskie, a również prace naukowe. Państwo skutecznie inwestowało w edukację, szczególnie w nauczanie początkowe na terenach wiejskich. W 1926 roku, w sytuacji kryzysu politycznego Józef Piłsudski doprowadził do wojskowego zamachu stanu, znanego jako przewrót majowy. W wyniku przewrotu system demokracji parlamentarnej został przekształcony w system autorytarny, w którym większość władzy obejmował prezydent, natomiast wolność działania opozycji oraz wolność prasy i słowa została poważnie ograniczona. Władzę przejął Piłsudski oraz jego współpracownicy, tworzący środowisko znane jako sanacja. Autorytarny sposób sprawowania władzy przez „pułkowników” przyczynił się do dalszego rozszerzenia napięć społecznych i radykalnych postaw w czasie lat 30. II wojna światowa 1 września 1939 wojska hitlerowskich Niemiec uderzyły na Polskę. W pierwszych tygodniach po inwazji rozegrało się kilka ważniejszych bitew, z których największą była przegrana przez polskie wojsko bitwa nad Bzurą. 14 września wojska niemieckie rozpoczęły oblężenie Warszawy. Równocześnie z oblężeniem miasta rozpoczęła się ewakuacja urzędów centralnych, rządu i prezydenta przez granicę południową do Rumunii. 17 września 1939 Polska zaatakowana została również przez Armię Czerwoną, której natarcie było skutkiem tajnego porozumienia pomiędzy III Rzeszą a ZSRR. Walki trwały do początków października 1939 – 28 września skapitulowali obrońcy Warszawy, a 6 października zakończyła się bitwa pod Kockiem – ostatnia, przegrana przez Polaków bitwa kampanii wrześniowej. W czasie II wojny światowej II Rzeczpospolita zachowała podmiotowość, w stosunkach dyplomatycznych do końca wojny reprezentowana była przez rząd Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie, który uzyskał schronienie w Paryżu (do 1940), a następnie w Londynie. Terytorium Polski zostało podzielone pomiędzy III Rzeszę i Związek Radziecki na podstawie dwustronnego traktatu o granicach i przyjaźni zawartego 28 września 1939. Terytorium okupowane przez Związek Radziecki zostało wcielone do ZSRR; zachodnia część terytorium okupowanego przez Niemcy została wcielona do III Rzeszy, na pozostałej części utworzono tzw. Generalne Gubernatorstwo. Związek Radziecki przekazał 26 października 1939 Wilno i część województwa wileńskiego pod okupację Litwy. Także na rzecz Słowacji Polska utraciła ziemie tworzące tzw. Polski Spisz i polską część Orawy. Równocześnie z wprowadzeniem władzy okupacyjnej rozpoczęły się represje wymierzone w społeczeństwo polskie. Na terenach okupowanych przez Niemcy i ZSRR prowadzono masowe aresztowania i egzekucje osób pełniących wcześniej funkcje państwowe lub zaangażowanych w ruch oporu. W roku 1940 miała miejsce zbrodnia katyńska. Szczególny rodzaj prześladowań wymierzony został przez Niemców w żydowską ludność Polski – osoby pochodzenia żydowskiego zmuszone zostały do zamieszkania w zamkniętych dzielnicach – gettach, stopniowo odebrane zostały im wszelkie prawa. W 1943 wybuchło powstanie w getcie warszawskim. Od 1941 w niemieckich obozach zagłady zginęło około 90% Żydów będących obywatelami Polski. Hitlerowcy prowadzili również masowe wysiedlenia ludności polskiej, w których wyniku wiele osób pozbawionych zostało miejsca zamieszkania i zmuszonych do przymusowej pracy na terenie Niemiec. Odpowiedzią na represje i aresztowania była zbrojna działalność Państwa Podziemnego i organizacji ruchu oporu. Kulminacją tych działań była akcja „Burza” i powstanie warszawskie w 1944. Na wschodnich terenach II RP trwał natomiast konflikt ludności polskiej i ukraińskiej, którego apogeum była rzeź wołyńska, w której wyniku zamordowanych zostało 50-60 tysięcy Polaków, a ponad 1000 polskich miejscowości zostało kompletnie zniszczonych. Polska wśród wszystkich państw, które walczyły przeciwko Rzeszy Niemieckiej poniosła najwyższe straty osobowe w przeliczeniu na 1000 mieszkańców: 220 osób. Prócz strat biologicznych poniosła ogromne straty materialne, których wysokość wynosiła 48 688,9 mld dolarów według wartości z 1938 roku. Zniszczenia wojenne miały katastrofalny wpływ na dochód narodowy, którego wartość spadła w 1945 roku do 38, 2% wartości dochodu przedwojennego. Równie wielkie były straty Polski w zakresie kultury, oświaty i nauki. Hitlerowcy zniszczyli lub zrabowali 43% dorobku kulturalnego Polski. Niemal doszczętnie zniszczono instytuty badawcze, towarzystwa naukowe i fundacje. W wyniku działań II wojny światowej i w czasie okupacji zginęło około 16% obywateli Polski, zniszczonych zostało wiele miast, w tym niemal całkowicie Warszawa. Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa W styczniu 1944 nacierająca na Wehrmacht Armia Czerwona przekroczyła granicę polsko-radziecką sprzed 1939. 21 lipca 1944 w Moskwie utworzono Polski Komitet Wyzwolenia Narodowego (PKWN), który sprawował władzę na terytorium Polski zajmowanym przez Armię Czerwoną; w skład PKWN weszli wyznaczeni przez Józefa Stalina polscy działacze komunistyczni. PKWN został przekształcony kolejno w Rząd Tymczasowy (31 lipca 1944) i Tymczasowy Rząd Jedności Narodowej (28 czerwca 1945). W konsekwencji Stany Zjednoczone i Wielka Brytania wycofały uznanie międzynarodowe dla rządu RP na uchodźstwie (ZSRR i Francja uznały już PKWN w 1944). Władze komunistyczne w Polsce wyeliminowały z życia publicznego wszystkie partie opozycyjne, wprowadziły terror policyjny i masowe aresztowania politycznych przeciwników, głównie działaczy organizacji konspiracyjnych z czasów okupacji. W wyniku sfałszowanych wyborów parlamentarnych (1947) zdecydowaną większość mandatów w Sejmie Ustawodawczym objął Blok Demokratyczny (PPR, PPS, SD, SL). W pierwszych latach po wyzwoleniu przeprowadzono wiele zmian społecznych i politycznych – m.in. zasiedlenie tzw. Ziem Odzyskanych, nacjonalizację przemysłu oraz reformę rolną. Rozpoczęto odbudowę kraju ze zniszczeń wojennych, w tym odbudowę zburzonej Warszawy. W 1948 powstała Polska Zjednoczona Partia Robotnicza, co spowodowało faktyczne wprowadzenie w Polsce systemu jednopartyjnego. W 1952 państwo polskie zmieniło nazwę na Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, uchwalono również Konstytucję Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej. Jednocześnie zwiększono terror policyjny oraz prześladowania opozycji, Kościoła katolickiego i przedwojennych działaczy publicznych, które trwały aż do śmierci Stalina (1953). W 1956 odbył się pierwszy w PRL strajk generalny oraz krwawo stłumione przez wojsko i milicję demonstracje w Poznaniu. W wyniku zmian w Związku Radzieckim przeprowadzonych po śmierci Stalina również w Polsce zmniejszono represje wymierzone w obywateli i powołano nowe władze, których przywódcą został I sekretarz PZPR Władysław Gomułka. Nowy rząd podjął próbę zmiany relacji ze społeczeństwem i reformy gospodarki, których jednak zaprzestano już po kilku latach. W latach 1960–1966 w całym kraju uroczyście obchodzono Tysiąclecie Państwa Polskiego. W 1968 władze rozbiły demonstracje studentów w Warszawie i Krakowie, co stało się pretekstem do antysemickiej i antyinteligenckiej kampanii, w której wyniku wiele osób zmuszonych zostało do emigracji. Po kolejnej fali brutalnie stłumionych strajków robotniczych w 1970 roku Władysław Gomułka zrezygnował ze stanowiska I sekretarza, a jego miejsce zajął Edward Gierek. Nowa ekipa rządowa podjęła próbę reformy gospodarki i przyspieszania wzrostu gospodarczego kraju. W wyniku reform wprowadzonych przez ekipę Gierka, które finansowano głównie z pożyczek zagranicznych, rozpoczęto budowę wielu nowych zakładów przemysłowych, zmechanizowano rolnictwo, budowano masowo osiedla mieszkaniowe. Podniósł się też poziom życia społeczeństwa, wzrosła dostępność wielu produktów oraz wysokość zarobków. Z powodu błędów ekonomicznych wynikających ze stosowania centralnie planowanej gospodarki już w roku 1975 doprowadzono do załamania gospodarki i dużego zwiększenia zadłużenia zagranicznego Polski. Zmusiło to rząd do wprowadzenia dużych podwyżek cen żywności, na co społeczeństwo zareagowało falą strajków i protestów, które wybuchły w czerwcu 1976. Strajki te zostały brutalnie stłumione przez milicję, a ich uczestnicy objęci represjami. Protesty w 1976 doprowadziły do powstania pierwszych organizacji opozycji antykomunistycznej. Kolejne strajki wybuchły w lipcu i sierpniu 1980. Władze podjęły z protestującymi rozmowy, w których wyniku podpisano porozumienia sierpniowe. Porozumienia te gwarantowały m.in. powstanie legalnego związku zawodowego – NSZZ „Solidarność”. We wrześniu 1980 Edward Gierek został odsunięty od władzy, a jego miejsce zajął Stanisław Kania, który jednak zrezygnował ze stanowiska w październiku 1981, zastąpił go Wojciech Jaruzelski. Po ponad rocznym okresie względnej swobody politycznej, 13 grudnia 1981 Rada Państwa wprowadziła na obszarze całego kraju stan wojenny; władzę de facto przejęła Wojskowa Rada Ocalenia Narodowego, ograniczono prawa obywatelskie, internowano liderów opozycji i in. Stan wojenny zniesiono w 1983. W drugiej połowie dekady lat 80. władze państwowe rozpoczęły proces demokratyzacji i liberalizacji życia społeczno-politycznego; w 1988 m.in. utworzono urząd Rzecznika Praw Obywatelskich, zaniechano zagłuszania audycji Radia Wolna Europa, rozpoczęto II etap reformy gospodarczej, Sejm przyjął ustawę Wilczka, podjęto rozmowy w Magdalence, premierem został Mieczysław Rakowski, odbyła się telewizyjna debata pomiędzy Alfredem Miodowiczem i Lechem Wałęsą, zawiązano Komitet Obywatelski „Solidarność”. W 1989 odbyły się obrady Okrągłego Stołu, w wyniku ustaleń których ponownie zarejestrowano NSZZ „Solidarność” i NSZZ RI „Solidarność” oraz rozpoczęto przygotowania do „kontraktowych” wyborów parlamentarnych, które uważa się za cezurę między PRL i III RP. III Rzeczpospolita W trakcie obrad Okrągłego Stołu ustalono, że w wyborach parlamentarnych kandydaci opozycji będą mogli otrzymać maksymalnie 35% miejsc w Sejmie oraz dowolną liczbę miejsc w Senacie. Władze państwowe zobowiązały się również do dopuszczenia do utworzenia wolnych mediów oraz do zakończenia represji wobec opozycjonistów. Pierwsze częściowo wolne wybory odbyły się 4 i 18 czerwca 1989, w ich wyniku Komitet Obywatelski „Solidarność” otrzymał maksymalną liczbę miejsc w Sejmie. 19 lipca 1989 gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski został prezydentem wybranym przez Sejm. 24 sierpnia 1989 powstał pierwszy demokratyczny rząd Tadeusza Mazowieckiego. Rok później przeprowadzono wybory prezydenckie, które wygrał Lech Wałęsa. W 1990 zawarto polsko-niemiecki traktat graniczny, potwierdzający granicę na Odrze i Nysie Łużyckiej. Demokratyczne władze Polski przeprowadziły w czasie pierwszych lat III Rzeczypospolitej wiele istotnych zmian i reform. Początkowo wprowadzono zmiany do Konstytucji PRL zmieniające nazwę państwa na Rzeczpospolita Polska, przywracające do godła orła w koronie i odrzucające zasady komunistycznego systemu jednopartyjnego. W 1990 przyjęto pakiet reform gospodarczych znanych jako plan Balcerowicza, polegający na wprowadzeniu wolnego rynku, obniżeniu inflacji i deficytu budżetowego oraz na dążeniu do przyspieszenia wzrostu gospodarczego. W tym samym roku wybuchła afera FOZZ. W 1997 przyjęto nową Konstytucję RP, określającą zasady działania państwa. Kolejnymi prezydentami III Rzeczypospolitej byli Aleksander Kwaśniewski (1995–2000 i 2000–2005), Lech Kaczyński (2005–2010), Bronisław Komorowski (2010–2015) i Andrzej Duda (od 2015). Od ukształtowania III RP w 1989 w kraju istniało 18 ekip rządowych, których działania doprowadziły do znacznego rozwoju państwa i wzrostu poziomu życia jego mieszkańców. Strategicznym celem rządów pierwszego dwudziestolecia III RP było wejście do NATO i Unii Europejskiej, co zostało osiągnięte odpowiednio w 1999 i 2004 roku. Polska odgrywa istotną rolę w rozszerzonej Unii Europejskiej, czego znakiem było m.in. pełnienie przez Jerzego Buzka w latach 2009–2012 funkcji przewodniczącego Parlamentu Europejskiego oraz pełnienie przez Donalda Tuska funkcji przewodniczącego Rady Europejskiej od 1 grudnia 2014. Geografia Polska zajmuje 9. miejsce w Europie pod względem powierzchni oraz 8. pod względem liczby ludności. Na świecie Polska zajmuje 70. miejsce pod względem powierzchni i 35. miejsce pod względem liczby ludności. Długość granic Polski wynosi 3511 km, w tym 440 km przypada na granicę morską (linia wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego, która nie jest linią granicy państwa, wynosi 770 km). Do obszaru kraju wlicza się także morze terytorialne, a specjalne prawa przysługują Polsce w tzw. strefie przyległej. Graniczy z następującymi państwami: * od zachodu: Niemcy * od wschodu: Ukraina Białoruś * od północy: Litwa Rosja * od południa: Czechy Słowacja Ukształtowanie powierzchni Przeważającą część obszaru kraju zajmują tereny nizinne wschodniej części Niżu Środkowoeuropejskiego, a średnia wysokość wynosi 173 m n.p.m., mediana wysokości 149 m n.p.m. Krainy geograficzne w Polsce ułożone są równoleżnikowo (pasowo), przechodząc od terenów nizinnych na północy i w Polsce centralnej do terenów wyżynnych i górskich na południu. Polska ma 70 szczytów powyżej 2000 metrów wysokości, wszystkie w Tatrach. Najwyższym punktem kraju jest północno-zachodni wierzchołek Rysów w Tatrach Wysokich (2499,1 m n.p.m.), najniżej położonym punktem jest depresja we wsi Marzęcino na Żuławach Wiślanych (–2,07 m n.p.m.). Dominujący w krajobrazie Niż Polski zawiera następujące części Niżu Środkowoeuropejskiego: Pobrzeża Południowobałtyckie, Pojezierza Południowobałtyckie, Niziny Sasko-Łużyckie i Niziny Środkowopolskie. Północno-wschodnia część kraju zajmuje Pobrzeża Wschodniobałtyckie, Pojezierza Wschodniobałtyckie oraz Wysoczyzny Podlasko-Białoruskie. Nadbużańskie krańce wschodnie znajdują się na terenie Polesia i Wyżyny Wołyńsko-Podolskiej. Polesie wchodzi w skład Niżu Wschodniobałtycko-Białoruskiego a Wyżyna Wołyńsko-Podolska stanowi zachodnią część Wyżyn Ukraińskich. Pas wyżyn, starych gór i towarzyszących im obniżeń tworzą Masyw Czeski, tj. polska część Sudetów z Przedgórzem Sudeckim, oraz Wyżyny Polskie, na które składają się Wyżyna Śląsko-Krakowska, Wyżyna Małopolska i Wyżyna Lubelsko-Lwowska. Podział Karpat na terenie Polski obejmuje Karpaty Zachodnie z Podkarpaciem Zachodnim i Północnym (Kotlina Ostrawska, Kotlina Oświęcimska, Brama Krakowska i Kotlina Sandomierska) oraz Karpaty Wschodnie z Podkarpaciem Wschodnim (Płaskowyż Sańsko-Dniestrzański). Karpaty Zachodnie dzielą się na Zewnętrzne Karpaty Zachodnie i Centralne Karpaty Zachodnie a Karpaty Wschodnie to Zewnętrzne Karpaty Wschodnie nazywane również Beskidami Wschodnimi (regionalizacja fizycznogeograficzna Polski wg Jerzego Kondrackiego). Rzeki i jeziora Najdłuższe rzeki w Polsce to Wisła (o długości 1047 km), Odra (854 km, w granicach Polski 742 km), Warta (808 km), Bug (772 km; w granicach Polski 224 km plus odcinek graniczny 363 km), Narew (484 km; w granicach Polski 448 km; odcinek graniczny 1 km) i San (443 km, w tym odcinek graniczny 55 km). Największe jeziora w Polsce to Śniardwy (113,8 km²) i Mamry (104 km²) na Mazurach. Są to stosunkowo płytkie jeziora morenowe. Najgłębszym polskim jeziorem jest jezioro Hańcza (108,5 m), nieco bardziej na wschód, na Pojezierzu Wschodniosuwalskim. Są to głównie jeziora pochodzenia lodowcowego i są położone przede wszystkim w północnej części kraju, zgrupowane na obszarach zwanych pojezierzami. Na terenie Polski występuje 7081 jezior o powierzchni większej niż 1 ha) (ich łączna powierzchnia to 281 377 ha). W stosunku do roku 1954 liczba jezior zmniejszyła się aż o 2215, czyli ponad 11%. Spowodowane to było szybkim zanikaniem najmniejszych jezior. Jeziorność Polski wynosi tylko 0,9% powierzchni kraju. Dla porównania w Szwecji jeziora zajmują ponad 8,5% powierzchni, a jezior o powierzchni powyżej 2 akrów (ok. 0,81 ha) jest tam ponad 97,5 tysiąca. Gleby Pokrywa glebowa w Polsce, podobnie jak niektóre inne elementy środowiska, ma cechy przejściowe pomiędzy glebami charakterystycznymi dla Europy Zachodniej i Wschodniej. Powierzchniowo dominują gleby strefowe (powstałe pod wpływem klimatu), jednak tworzą one na terenie kraju mozaikę zależną głównie od podłoża geologicznego (skały macierzystej) oraz ukształtowania powierzchni. Około 52% powierzchni zajmują gleby płowe oraz gleby brunatnoziemne, zaś ok. 26% powierzchni zajmują, powstałe na utworach piaszczystych, gleby rdzawe, bielicowe i bielice. W dolinach rzecznych dominują mady (ok. 5% powierzchni), w miejscach podmokłych lub wilgotnych zaś można spotkać gleby organiczne (torfowe, murszowe), gleby glejowe i czarne ziemie. Wyraźne obszary zajmują również, powstające na skałach węglanowych – rędziny, najbardziej urodzajne na obszarze Polski – czarnoziemy, charakterystyczne dla obszarów górskich – gleby inicjalne i słabo ukształtowane, a także powstałe pod dominującym wpływem człowieka – gleby antropogeniczne. W Polsce grunty rolne i leśne klasyfikuje się również pod kontem użytkowym. Według bonitacyjnej klasyfikacji gleb ornych i użytków zielonych w kraju powierzchniowo dominują gleby średnie (klasa IIIa-IVb – 63% gruntów ornych i klasa III i IV – 51,2% użytków zielonych), zaś najmniej jest gleb najlepszych (klasa I i II – 3,7% gruntów ornych i 1,7% użytków zielonych). Klimat Polska leży w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego ciepłego przejściowego. W wyższych partiach Sudetów i Karpat występuje klimat górski. Latem temperatura z reguły waha się między 18 °C a 30 °C zależnie od regionu. Średnia temperatura to od 17 °C na wybrzeżu do 19,3 °C na Dolnym Śląsku i w okolicach Tarnowa. Zimą od około 0 °C w Świnoujściu, –1 °C na Nizinie Śląskiej, Ziemi Lubuskiej i wybrzeżu, –3 °C w Warszawie do poniżej –5 °C na Suwalszczyźnie, która uważana jest za polski biegun zimna. Średnia roczna temperatura waha się od ponad 9 °C w okolicach Wrocławia, Legnicy i Zielonej Góry do około 6 °C na Suwalszczyźnie. Opady roczne wynoszą około 600 mm. Najniższe – około 500 mm – notuje się na Kujawach, co związane jest z położeniem tego obszaru w cieniu opadowym pojezierzy; najwyższe – z wyjątkiem gór – notuje się na środkowej części wybrzeża i na Wyżynie Śląskiej (około 750–800 mm rocznie). Okres wegetacyjny trwa przeciętnie od 180–190 dni na północnym wschodzie kraju do 235 dni w okolicach Słubic, Głogowa i Wrocławia. Średnio w roku na obszarze Polski występuje od 3 do 5 fal ciepła oraz od 2 do 4 fal chłodu. Obejmują one odpowiednio średnio od 18 do 36 oraz od 13 do 28 dni w roku72. Liczba dni z pokrywą śnieżną jest zróżnicowana i wzrasta w miarę przesuwania się na wschód. Na Nizinie Szczecińskiej, Ziemi Lubuskiej i na Nizinie Śląskiej pokrywa śnieżna zalega przez mniej niż 40 dni w roku, w centrum Polski około 60 dni, a na Suwalszczyźnie przez ponad 100 dni. Dni gorące, z temperaturą maksymalną powyżej 25 °C, występują od kwietnia do września, czasem także w październiku. Jest ich od około 10-20 na wybrzeżu do ponad 40 na Podkarpaciu i Nizinie Śląskiej. Dni upalnych, z temperaturą maksymalną powyżej 30 °C notuje się od 1 na północy do 8 w okolicach Wrocławia, Tarnowa i Słubic. Ekstremalne temperatury powietrza zanotowane na terytorium Polski to +40,2 °C (Prószków k. Opola, 29 lipca 1921 r.), +39,5 °C (Słubice, 30 lipca 1994 r.) oraz –42,2 °C (Olecko, 9 lutego 1929 r.), –41 °C (Siedlce, 11 stycznia 1940 r.), –40,6 °C (Żywiec, 10 lutego 1929 r.), –40,4 °C (Olkusz, 10 lutego 1929 r.), –40,1 °C (Sianki, 10 lutego 1929 r.), –37,6 °C (Jabłonka, 27 lutego 1964 r.), –37 °C (Stuposiany, 28 grudnia 1996 r.), –36,9 °C (Jelenia Góra, 10 lutego 1956 r.), –35,8 °C (Rzeszów, 28 lutego 1963 r.). Religia Podstawowa statystyka religii w Polsce na początku XXI wieku katolicyzm – 86,9% (gł. Kościół rzymskokatolicki – 86,7%, Kościół greckokatolicki – 0,14%, starokatolicyzm – 0,12%, prawosławie – 1,31% Ciekawostki * Warszawa po angielsku to Warsaw, czyli w dosłownym tłumaczeniu "widziała wojnę". To określenie jest o tyle trafne, że po upadku powstania warszawskiego i dalszych działaniach wojennych 85 proc. budynków stolicy leżało w gruzach. * Radom leży w województwie mazowieckim. Okazuje się, że to niewielkie polskie miasto ma powierzchnię większą niż stolica Francji, mimo że na jego terenie mieszka 10 razy mniej ludzi. Powierzchnia Radomia to 111,8 km², natomiast Paryża 105,4 km². * Tarnów jest miejscem, gdzie najdłużej gości lato. Jeśli zatem nie lubicie zimy, powinniście zamieszkać w Tarnowie i przez około 118 dni w roku cieszyć się termicznym latem. * Okazuje się, że wyprodukowanie jednego grosza wcale nie jest warte grosz. Szacuje się, że na wybicie jednej monety potrzeba od pięciu do ośmiu groszy. * Według niektórych naukowców półwysep Helski może zniknąć. W ciągu od kilkudziesięciu do kilkuset lat połączy się z resztą kraju. * Argentyna to jedyny kraj na świecie, gdzie co roku, 8 czerwca obchodzi się Dzień Polaka. "Día del Colono Polaco", czyli Dzień Polskiego Osadnika został ustanowiony w 1995 roku. To święto narodowe, które upamiętnia przybycie pierwszych Polaków do Argentyny. Wydarzenie to datuje się na początek czerwca 1897 roku. * To już tradycja. Co roku, miliony Polaków zasiadają w święta Bożego Narodzenia przed telewizorami, by oglądać film "Kevin sam w domu".Bez niego nie wyobrażają sobie świąt. * Okazuje się, że typowy wiek w jakim Polacy wstępują w związki małżeńskie to 24 lata dla kobiet i 26 lat dla mężczyzn. To o 7 lat wcześniej niż na przykład w Szwecji. Jako jedni z najmłodszych decydujemy się na legalizację związków. * Według rankingu, jaki opracowała Europejska Agencja Ochrony Środowiska, 6 na 10 najbardziej zanieczyszczonych miast znajduje się w Polsce. W "brudnej" dziesiątce znalazły się: Kraków, Nowy Sącz, Gliwice, Zabrze, Sosnowiec, Katowice. * We wsi Piątek, 33 km na północ od Łodzi, znajduje się geometryczny środek Polski. W centrum wsi znajduje się pomnik, który ma to symbolizować. Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Europejskie kraje Kategoria:Europejskie państwa Kategoria:Kraje Europy Kategoria:Państwa Europy Kategoria:Kraje w Europie Kategoria:Państwa w Europie Kategoria:Kraje z Europy Kategoria:Państwa z Europy Kategoria:Polecane artykuły